Cyber Café
by Kiwii6
Summary: Maka suspirou e conformou-se com um lembrete que surgiu em sua mente: A tese de que ele poderia ser algum tipo de louco que estava fissurado por vê-la reagindo a seus sorrisos maliciosos e palavras pouco delicadas.


Olá!  
>Essa é uma repostagem de uma das únicas fics que tive coragem de postar. Apenas arrumei alguns erros ortográficos e de concordância, a estória ainda é a mesma :3<p>

Anyways, boa leitura!

* * *

><p>O ambiente estava quase lotado. Era possível ver garçons passando, levando a pressa e desespero para atender a todos os presentes na bandeja prateada que equilibravam em apenas uma mão. Contando com os dedos, uma garçonete notou que faltavam apenas três mesas para estar oficialmente completo. Aquela constatação foi o motivo do suspiro cansado que acabou saindo dos seus lábios.<p>

– Maka Albarn, para de pensar e atende logo a mesa seis!

Um grito a tirou das suas reflexões e, ao olhar de onde veio, viu a colega de trabalho praticamente tropeçando no próprio salto, enquanto trazia correndo algumas xícaras e pratos que estavam sujos. Então revirou os olhos, decidindo que seria melhor deixar o cansaço tomar conta do seu corpo mais tarde.

Dirigiu-se até a mesa indicada, logo anotando os pedidos numa caligrafia imperfeita no bloquinho de notas que levava em mãos. Apenas dois cappuccinos para o casal que estava à espera e voltaria a passar pelo Cyber Café, para ajudar a amiga com os clientes exigentes. Porém o arrependimento tornou-se presente ao virar e notar uma presença ali, no cantinho do local.

Ele estava como a memória dela havia gravado, usando aqueles trajes sociais que pareciam fazer contraste com seus cabelos descoloridos e expressão rebelde. O nó da gravata negra estava sendo desfeito aos poucos, seus olhos de cor exótica estavam distraídos e miravam a paisagem proporcionada pela transparência do vidro que exibia a calçada movimentada do outro lado. Então subitamente aqueles orbes vermelhos mudaram de foco, passando a fitar a garçonete loira que - ao que ele notou - também estava prestando atenção nele.

Isso fez Maka corar por ter sido pega, mas ainda houve tempo de notar um mínimo sorriso nos lábios do rapaz. Quando pensou em se ocupar com outras pessoas, ela o viu levantando a mão e fazendo um gesto para que fosse atendido. Revirou os olhos, movendo-se na direção do loiro e só parando quando estava ao lado do mesmo.

– Um café expresso, certo? - A voz firme se fez presente.

Albarn anotou o pedido no mesmo bloquinho, rasgando a folha anterior. Ela já estava acostumada com o gosto daquele cliente, ela sabia o próximo pedido e suas ações pelo simples fato de que ele se fazia presente naquele ambiente desde o início da semana. Aquele seria o quinto dia, talvez? Ele vinha tornando os fins de tardes mais longos, com algumas palavras dirigidas a ela e expressões de sarcasmo. Já estava virando-se em direção ao balcão quando ouviu aquela mesma voz anterior.

– Você deveria usar esse vestido mais vezes. Além de lembrar uma lolita, destaca suas pernas - Ela já estava o cortando quando continuou - Deve ser para compensar a falta de peitos, não?

Suspirou e decidiu que seria melhor, para o bem da sua reputação junto com a do seu local de trabalho, deixar as provocações de lado. Conformou-se com um lembrete que surgiu em sua mente: A tese de que ele poderia ser algum tipo de louco que estava fissurado por vê-la reagindo a seus sorrisos maliciosos e palavras pouco delicadas. Virou-se definitivamente, decidida a sequer olhar pra trás ou seria capaz de ignorar a última gota de controle que havia em si.

Depois de seis minutos, a garçonete voltava com uma xícara na bandeja prata sendo levada ao problemático rapaz. Assim que o serviu, já havia pego novamente o bloco e estava anotando o próximo pedido: Uma torta de limão. Nos dias que o atendeu, havia notado que ele evitava ao máximo qualquer alimento doce. Talvez simplesmente não gostasse, mas a existência de uma aversão a chocolates era bem perceptível. Alguns segundos se passaram e, assim como havia previsto, a torta foi pedida. Mas surpreendeu-se ao ver o loiro fazer uma careta, para depois olhar para a bebida a sua frente.

– Como algo tão bonito pode ser tão ruim? - Ele disse, referindo-se ao café recém servido.

Maka olhou incrédula pra ele, suprimindo novamente o desejo de avançar naquele pescoço alvo e esmagá-lo até causar um bom estrago. Mas soube se recompor e, devolvendo com o mesmo tom usado pelo garoto, deu sua réplica.

– Isso acontece com as pessoas também, sabia? Quando juramos que algo perfeito por fora pode ser igual por dentro, mas na verdade é mais podre e fétido do que pensamos.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para o albino voltar seus olhos para a imagem da loira, refletindo sobre as palavras que lhe foram jogadas sem piedade. Mais um sorriso, daqueles maliciosos que só ele sabia fazer, se formou em seus lábios e a Alban ergueu uma sobrancelha indignada pela reação provocada.

– Soul Eater - Ele disse de repente, com a expressão séria.

A garçonete estava prestes a unir as duas sobrancelhas ao tentar processar o que realmente estava se passando ali.

– Meu nome é Soul Eater - Repetiu de forma mais lógica - Digamos que gostei da sua resposta. Poderia trazer a conta?

Ela continuou sem achar a conexão feita por ele, mas, após um breve segundo, decidiu não pensar sobre isso. Afinal, sabe-se lá o que poderia estar na cabeça daquele estranho.

– Claro... - Sussurrou em resposta.

Soul observou a garota sair lentamente do seu lado e caminhar novamente em direção ao balcão. Algo que já estava acostumado a ver, mas nunca deixaria de achar graça, era ressaltar o rebolado feminino numa conversa como a anterior. Notou isso ao vê-la desfilar por entre as mesas.

O que Maka não havia percebido era que havia ganhado o respeito do misterioso garoto por ter sido capaz de formular uma resposta tão admirável, transformando seu rosto angelical e frágil em uma máscara que demonstrava a certeza do que estava dizendo. E o que havia dito encaixava-se perfeitamente com ele.

Quando Albarn voltou ao local, notou que o seu cliente não estava mais lá. No lugar antes ocupado por ele havia uma nota com um pequeno valor maior do que o preço do que havia consumido. Ela se aproximou e pode ver alguns rabiscos no papel com uma caligrafia que, pra ela, lembrava algo como mandarim. Apertou os olhos e foi reconhecendo as letras.

_Separe o melhor café expresso para mim amanhã, por favor._

Albino folgado e arrogante, pensou - mesmo com um sorriso singelo enfeitando o rosto. Mas ela já esperava que ele voltasse, assim como todos os dias. Talvez fizesse alguns comentários sobre sua saia, que seriam rebatidos com expressões de mau humor. Talvez se apresentasse ou agisse de uma forma menos anormal. Ela odiava admitir, mas ele era sua única distração naquele ambiente fechado.

Pode voltar, Soul Eater, sinta-se a vontade aqui no Cyber Café.


End file.
